


I'm Here To Stay

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluuuuuff, Future ish fic when Minhyun finally comes home, Jonghyun missed Minhyun a lot, M/M, Some smutty stuff..., but no actual sex, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: Basically Minhyun finally returns home late one morning and Jonghyuns impulse control is zero as he moves to his best friend and kisses him. Fluff ensues.





	I'm Here To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos. I just needed to write something to get out of my writers block and it was this... So don't expect much I guess.

It was late when he heard it, the beep of the code for their door. Confused, Jonghyun got up after pausing his game and walked to the bedroom door, his socked feet making a light noise as he moves out of the room. Standing in the dark, shrugging his large jacket off was none other than Minhyun. His suitcases beside him as he toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket trying to be quiet. Jonghyun, without thinking crossed the room, tugging Minhyun to look at him before throwing his arms around his shoulders, rising up on his toes, he hears Minhyun begin saying his name.

"Jong-" Jonghyuns lips cutting him off as he kisses him deeply. Eyes squeezed shut before he breaks away. Realization overcoming him before he tries to run off. Minhyun pulling him back, cupping his face as he kisses Jonghyun himself. One hand threading to hold his waist, lightly resting on his hip. Smiling as Jonghyun moans softly as he nibbles his lip, the shorter of the two lightly panting when he pulls back. Tears pricking his eyes when he grabs one of the suitcases and drags it to his room, or once Minhyuns room before the program. Minhyun smiles and follows after him. 

"Jonghyun youre not really gonna play your game right now are you?" Jonghyun shakes his head saving it and turning it off before he moves back to Minhyun. Minhyun eying him and grins a bit as he sits on the bed, looking up at the other.

"Is that my sweater?" Jonghyun looks down at it and nods. 

"Yes. I took it from your closet" Minhyun pulls him over and helps him sit on his lap, unable to stop himself from kissing him now that he could. Jonghyun straddling his lap, his face and ears a bit redder than usual but thankful for the light being off. The only light flittering in from the curtains that werent fully shut. Minhyun holds his waist and smiles softly. 

"I really missed you bugi..." Jonghyun moves closer and wraps his legs around Minhyuns waist, hugging him tightly and kissing his neck. Minhyun stroking his hair softly before he stands some, moving to lay Jonghyun on the bed as he hovers over him. Jonghyun letting his legs sort of fall beside him, Minhyuns right hand slipping up along his side and under his sweater as his lips move along his throat. Jonghyuns breathigng growing heavier as he feels Minhyuns thumb graze over his nipple. His breathing a little shaky as Minhyun sucks a mark into his skin, other hand following up Jonghyuns side to push the sweater up and off. Jonghyun shivering some as he wraps his arms around himself. Minhyun chuckling and kissing down, Jonghyun watching as he brings his mouth closer to his nipples before his tongue flicks out at one. Jonghyun gasps and pushes at him. 

"D-don't do that." Minhyun laughs and catches his eye before placing his lips around his nipple and biting softly. Minhyuns eyes widening at Jonghyuns sudden loudness and covers his mouth quickly. Both blushing bright enough that even in the darkness Jonghyun could see the shade on Minhyuns cheeks and smiles a bit. Jonghyun sitting up and tugging at Minhyuns shirt, eventually getting it off when Minhyun stopped teasing. Kissing his chest looking up at him. They danced around each other for too long, nearly seven years. The past year and a half made them realize how stupid they were. Sending little messages to each other without drawing too much attention, occasionally coping each other for the fans and themselves. Jonghyun grinned like an idiot when Minhyun had done the bugi dance. Minhyun having given a subtle look at the camera after. Now that Minhyun was back, Jonghyun couldnt control or accept not having him. His mind had been on auto pilot, determined to take Minhyuns breath away. Now, they laid in bed, both completey naked, hair tousled and lips swollen, yet Jonghyun stops them. 

"We don't have to go any further, Jonghyun." Minhyun smiles softly at him and kiss his forehead. 

"Im home to stay, we have plenty of time." Jonghyun looks at him relieved and kisses him deeply. Both pulling their boxer briefs afterwards, Minhyun lays beside him and kisses at his cheek, pulling him close and tugging the blankets over them, fingers genty grazing along the hickey on Jonghyuns neck. The sun beginning to rise, slowly filling Jonghyuns room with light, Jonghyun grumbling and buring his face against Minhyuns chest as Minhyun rests his chin a top his head. Mumbling good nights to one another, a soft smile on Jonghyuns face as he falls asleep.

Waking up a few hours later alone confuses Jonghyun, suitcases gone as well he gets up tugging on sweats and his sweater before leaving the room, rubbing his eyes hearing people talking. Seeing Aron in the kitchen talking quietly with Minhyun as they made breakfast. Jonghyun walking up, again not thinking as he wraps his arms around Minhyuns waist and rests his cheek between his shoulder blades. Minhyun gently patting his hands. 

"You can stay if you walk around so i can get ingredients still." Jonghyun nods and continues to cling to the boy even as Aron teases jokes that are nearly spot on. Both having hickeys in the best spots as Aron hadnt seen yet. Minki probably worried them more, hed spot them ten feet away under a turtleneck and a scarf. Dongho as usual didn't care to wake up, wanting to sleep the day away so they put his portions in the fridge for later. Minhyun was pushed away by Aron after the third oil splatter hit Jonghyuns hands.

"Go to the couch, I'll finish alone" Minhyun laughed and walked to the couch, Jonghyun moving to his front once sat and hugging him tightly. Minhyun stroking his hair as they watched some anime Jonghyun wanted to watch, mumbling soft things that Jonghyun had mentioned before, worrying he'd wake up and this would all be fake. That Minhyun himself would be gone again, a year still on his temporary contract. Minhyun shook his head at him. Softly reassuring him it wasnt a dream. Minki eventually waking and grins seeing Minhyun back, eyes immediately following to Jonghyun laying on his chest, body between his legs. 

"Morning Minki." 

"About time you two." Jonghyun turns a bit to look at him in shock. 

"Dont give me that look. It's been Years." Wandering to the kitchen to try and help Aron finish up breakfast. Jonghyun turning back to nuzzle his chest. 

"I love you, Jonghyun." Jonghyuns ear tips turning dark red as he mumbles it back, much to shy to repeat it while looking at him. Minhyun kisses his temple as they both begin to sleep. Jonghyun contently sighing, listening to Minhyuns heartbeat as well and feeling relaxed. Overjoyed Minhyuns back not willing to let him go anywhere without him for a few days. Minhyun happily allowing his leader to follow him like a puppy; constantly giving him kisses whenever theyre in a safe place away from cameras and people.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @knkfeya if you wanna shout at me   
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/knkfeya)


End file.
